koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Liang/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhuge Liang in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset Slash: S Thrust: T Low Slash: ↓ + S Low Thrust: ↓ + T Parry: X Redirect: C Defence: ← Defence Low: ↓ or ↙ Leaping Attack: ↑ + S or ↑ + T Dash Foward: →→ Bash Backard: ←← Side Step: X + C Grab: S + T Fan Double Attack: T, T Fan Slap: S, S Fan Four Slaps: S, S, S, S Fan Assault: S, S, T Fan Slap Attack: → + S, T Fan Slash: S, → + S Fan Uppercut: Release ↓ S Fan Middle Attack: Release ↓ T Fan Whirligig: → + S, S, S, S (Hold →) Fan High Ray: ↓↘→ T Fan Low Ray: ↓↙← T Fan Powerful Uppercut: →↓↘ T Fan Turn Attack: →↓↘ S Fan Double Turn Attack: →↓↘ S, S Fan Stance: ← + S (Hold ←) * Fan Turn Uppercut: After * S Fan Shock: After * T Fan Attack Up Down: ←↙↓↘→ S Fan Attack Down Up: →↘↓↙← S Telekinetic Projection: ← S + T Teleport: When opponent attack X + C Musou 1: ↓↘→ + S + X Musou 2: ↓↘→ + T + C Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Fan spins around him once, akin to his original fan spinning attack from the prior installment. : , : Simple upward toss with his fan that launches. : , , : Rears a bit back, then leans forward to shoot his fan forward before it flies back to his hand. Stuns targets. : , , , : Zhuge Liang spiral-leaps to his left in the air and his fan orbits around him. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , : An outward strike, upward-inward strike, sweeping flail attack, then palms his fan forward. : : Telekinetically spins his fan around him, then catches it at the end. : , : Slashes inward with his fan via telekinetic orbit. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Sends fan out to each side, forming an x-shape. : , , , : Two fan swipes to the right, two to the left. The attacks up close can hit foes right in front of Zhuge Liang's horse. : : Repeated fan swipes until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 2~5, Zhuge Liang has very short range for his attacks, but to make up for it are his C2 and his Musou attack, both of which are the strongest attacks of their kind in the game. His running speed is also not so impressive, so one might want to equip Speed Scroll or have Speed on a third weapon (perhaps both). The Wind Scroll also tends to work wonders on his reach. Sadly, his beam attacks are often very hard to finish juggle combos with due to the height at which Zhuge Liang stands when he fires them. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , : Sends out a stunning white rune beam from his fan while standing upright. Inflicts crashing knockback on airborne targets. : , , , : Same as before, but instead creates a gust of wind while removing the fan hitbox entirely. Will have its hitbox displaced if used too close to out of bounds. : , , , , , ( ): Flails upward with his fan, then does a meteor swipe if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Zhuge Liang sends out three beams in a successive spread. All beams stun and can inflict crashing knockback on juggled foes. : , , , , , : An outward strike, upward-inward strike, sweeping flail attack, hooking fan strike, flail strike, then double palms his fan forward with telekinesis (his original string finisher from the prior installment albeit tweaked). :Dashing : His original C3 attack reworked into a running attack. : , : Slashes inward with his fan, but instead now does it without the fan leaving his hand. : : A continuous fire of white rune lasers while floating forward, the final volley of lasers has Zhuge Liang with both hands firing them get pushed back by recoil. True Musou version while inflicting fire damage has the final volley of lasers get cut-off mid-animation before repeating once more. Lasers in this attack all launch targets upward. Horse Moveset : , , , , , : Same as before, only with three more attacks added. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Surrounds the user with glyphs of light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : An elemental shot fired from his thrusting hand. Can be powered up to fire three or five shots at once with an orb equipped. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , : Same as the before, but now sends out a slow-moving-glowing rune circle that cannot be blocked and staggers foes on hit. : , , , , , ( ): Same as before, except Zhuge Liang finishes the second hit with an outward strike on the second tap instead. : , , , , , : Same as before, but now all beams are larger and green-colored without any rune symbols, and now can home in on foes. : : Same as before but now can home in on foes. : , : Fires down a beam in a downward tossing motion via his left palm that explodes as it hits the ground. :L1, : Counters with his C2. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhuge Liang is one of the very few characters that benefit from equipping a Blast Orb, making him a monster against those who dare to block against his attacks. His jump charge in Dynasty Warriors 4 along with Sima Yi's is said to be one of the cheapest attacks in the game, but is fairly weak. He is also the only character along with Sima Yi to not have a 'Charge Rush' for his C3. However, as a CPU, both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi's jump charges will not effect the player due to them performing the attack outside of the processing range. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but is now a single light orb which later explodes. Cannot be blocked and causes stagger. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , : Same as before, but reverts it to being a physical hitting move again like in the second installment. Can now visually activate elements. : , , , , : Sends out a light and lightning sphere that launches foes on contact. : , , , , , : Same as before but changes the beams to three light orbs. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth hit, Zhuge Liang starts his C4 chain. : : Same as before, only the lasers are now all smaller and have a yellow tint while no longer homing on enemies. Lasers in Musou Attack now crumple on hit, allowing them to hit targets multiple times. : (True): Fires one large laser from his palm instead of four in a continuous blast, giving him notable recoil. : , : Turns in midair, then sends out multiple green lasers in a left-to-right spread before landing again. : Warriors Orochi Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. Removes the bow moveset from previous games. : , : Same as before, only the lasers are longer and thinner, and are sent out all at once despite the animation. :R1: Levitates his fan in front of him and casts a spell to shoot lightning bolts from both his hands in an outward spread. :R1 (Counter): Unleashes a shockwave to stagger foes. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Shoots a ball of light that spreads out into three directions. :Triple Attack 2: Releases an electric orb traveling steadily. :Triple Attack 3: Sends out three laser beams traveling at a far distance. Fighting Style His C1, C3 and C6 cannot be blocked, so it is useful against officers in case they are blocking too much. However, his jumping charge also gives him a very good amount of musou if most of the beams connect, allowing him to consistently spam his Musou Attack. What's more, his Musou Attack is also considerably buffed, allowing him to connect many of its hits on a target. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Walks forward with one hand behind his back and casually fans four mini whirlwinds forward. Magically has his fan take the shape of a sword and slashes seven times, slicing diagonal left and right cuts. He then morphs his feather sword to lose its structure slightly to create a wind-element feather swordwhip. He twirls it in a infinite sign motion, hitting foes on his front and sides twelve times. : string (Renbu ∞): Creates a circular barrier from his hand, which stuns foes. Fires three straight laser beams before he sends a larger beam of energy forward. Will not damage structures. : (held): Lifts his arm up, creating a whirlwind to spin around him. A shockwave will surround him on higher Renbu levels. Will not damage structures. : : Series of attacks depending on Renbu level. During the finale, he creates a circular gust of wind that starts low on the ground. He raises the miniature storm into the air and drops his fan, creating small lightning bolts. The range of his attack can be determined by the spinning feathers that hover around the "edges" of the storm. The last part of the move will not damage structures. : , : Downwards 180 strike with a minor wind element. : , : Hovers slightly in the air before hurling a ball of wind downwards. It erupts into a miniature tornado on the ground. Will not damage structures. :Dashing : Waves a small ball of wind forward. :Dashing : Swings his fan to the right and sends a larger whirlwind forward. It is decorated with feathers and other special effects. Will not damage structures. :Grapple attack : A gentle wave of his fan forward. If it connects, a magical seal will be placed on his foe and Zhuge Liang uses it to manipulate his foe against their will. He shifts them to the left, right, and has them hover high in the air. He drops them to end the spell. :Grapple attack : Tosses his fan straight into the air. If it connects, his fan will levitate above his foe's head. He places his palm on his enemy's chest and his fan emits a damaging aura beneath itself. He unleashes his foe by having his fan return to him. :Deadlock attack: Waves his fan and has his foes dance away from him by using five tornadoes. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhuge Liang. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Horse Moveset : string: Fans small gusts of wind to his right. Number of strikes varies on Renbu levels. : : Waves a larger gust of wind to his right. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhuge Liang's attacks focus more on magic as a good majority of his attacks are controlled gusts of wind created by his fan. One of his most formidable attacks is his Special, which has the power to emulate the effects and damage of a fire attack. When properly used, he can severely weaken a group of nearby enemy officers and easily take them out with a few hits. Some of his attacks available for purchase in his Skill Tree, namely Flame and Hellfire, increase the damage of his attack. Hellfire, which greatly increases the attack of the Tome Attack, is exclusive to Zhuge Liang, making him have one of the deadliest fire attacks in the game. Other Special Skills include Battlecry, which stuns nearby enemies, and Stamina, which increases the duration of the attack. His moveset usually leaves his back opened so players must take some caution whilst charging into a crowd of enemies. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhuge Liang mainly uses the war fan moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhuge Liang is affiliated with the war fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Conjures a large ring of lightning around himself with bolts that rain down on the perimeter. :Musou - Thunderbolt (豪雷): : Uses his fan to summon a storm of lightning to strike enemies around him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Lightning Strike (散雷): , : Fires lightning bolts from his hand towards those below him as they strike at the conjured field's perimeter. Acts as an aerial version of his EX Attack in terms of graphics. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a cyclone of lightning that unleashes smaller bolts near the affected area. The move ends with a radial shockwave knocking nearby enemies away. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Wonder. Can now use the Spirit Charge Cancel and gains a new Type Action. : , , , : Hurls fan around the user while jumping in a turn to the left, akin to Zhuge Liang's original C4. : , , , , , : Shoots three lasers at right, center, and left, akin to his original C6. : , : Waves fan and creates a short gust of wind damaging enemies below. : , : Shoots three lasers in a row while hovering in the air. Trajectory of the attack depends on which direction he is facing at. :R1: Stands upright and signals with his fan to strikes foes all around him with multiple purple-slashing ripples, which inflicts spiraling knockback. Powers up Zhuge Liang with a temporary buff that powers up all his attacks (save for his jumping and dashing attacks) with the very same ripples. Causes Zhuge Liang to turn around automatically when aimed backward right after one R1 or a character switch, despite having no turning-ability. : (Cancel): Leans forward with a nonchalant charging dash. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends out misty wind orbs that spin around Zhuge Liang clockwise for a few seconds. Can be stacked continuously, and the orbs interact with destructible objects while hitting the ground. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhuge Liang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Similar to Zhuge Dan's Firefly Bomb Musou, Zhuge Liang conjures an orb of electricity that hovers around from one opponent to the next. : : Same as before, only during the Musou Attack freeze, the camera pans a bit further away from Zhuge Liang, which may allow for the attack to induce less lag on certain ports. :Alternate Musou - Bound Lightning (縛雷): R1 + : Conjures a ball of lightning that bursts into sparks after a few seconds. :Awakening Musou: Multiple swings of his fan as he is enshrouded within a large whirlwind. The attack ends with a sudden energy burst released from a single swipe. During the extended version, the whirlwind starts to pulsate with electric surges and he begins to hover around the area before sending out a stream of light right after moving. Category:Movesets